How Unfair Is Just Our Luck ?
by SomeSpark
Summary: Beca Effin Mitchell est très réticente à l'idée de devoir rentrer en cours à Barden et de devoir s'intégrer. Après la tragédie qui la poussée à quitter sa ville natale, elle commence à mettre des murs entre elle et les autres, et devient quelqu'un de très froid jusqu'à ce qu'une personne fasse irruption dans sa vie.
1. Barden

**Barden.**

Putain. Quatre mois que je me bats contre moi-même, que j'essaie de survivre à toute cette merde qui m'entoure et que je veux m'en sortir mais abandonner à l'air si simple. Je me fatiguerais moins en abandonnant plutôt qu'en continuant. Quatre mois que ma mère est morte et que mon pseudo-père m'héberge. Je vais devoir aller à l'Université dans laquelle il enseigne. Barden ? C'est ça ? Je m'en fous. Je ne veux pas rester avec lui, je ne veux pas que ma mère soit morte et je ne veux pas aller dans son Université. Je réagis comme une gamine, je sais. J'ai le droit, c'est le seul truc qu'il me reste, avec mon sarcasme. On m'a tout enlevé, mes amis, ma mère et mon copain. Il me reste la musique, heureusement, je sais que si je reste une journée sans écouter de la musique j'implose et j'enchaine les actes stupides.

J'avais besoin d'aire selon mon pseudo-père, la seule chose dont j'avais besoin c'était de faire mes bagages et me tirer à L.A. C'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre. Parfois je me demande ce à quoi le monde ressemblait avec un petit rayon de soleil dans mon champ de vision mais je pouvais attendre la journée pour voire un vrai rayon de soleil. Je voulais savoir ce qu'un vrai rayon de soleil, une réelle personne qui pourrait tout changer apparaissait dans ma vie. Mais je sais bien que je peux encore attendre très longtemps.

Je n'avais pas le choix, mon père était sérieux. Je devais aller à Barden, partager ma chambre avec une personne que je ne connaissais pas. C'est toujours agréable de dormir dans la même pièce qu'une inconnue. Faire un effort ? L'idée m'est passée par la tête mais je ne suis pas du tout le genre de fille pleine de vie et très sociable. Je déteste la simple idée de devoir partager quoi que ce soit avec qui que ce soit.

* * *

J'entre dans ma chambre, ma colocataire est déjà là.

« Salut

\- Salut, je m'appelle Beca.

\- Aubrey.

\- Conviviale… dis-je en chuchotant.

\- J'ai entendue.

\- Génial. »

On avait échangé quelques mots et je la détestais déjà. On toqua à la porte, Aubrey alla ouvrir et j'entendis quelqu'un hurler son prénom. Je tourna la tête et vis qu'elle était déjà prise en otage dans un câlin. J'installa mon matériel et ignora cette personne. Aubrey la fit entrer, bien sur, cette fille me parla. Je ne la regarda pas.

« Salut.

\- Hmm. (Elle m'ennuyait déjà.)

\- Moi c'est Chloe.

\- Beca

\- Tu fais de la musique ?

\- Je mixe.

\- Super !

\- Hmm. (Argh cette fille avait vraiment un truc énervant, c'est phénoménal.)

\- Bon, Chloe, Beca n'a pas envie de te connaitre tu vois bien. Intervint Aubrey.

\- C'est pas grave, répondit simplement Chloe. »

Elle continuèrent de parler mais j'avais mit mon casque sur mes oreilles et j'avais poussé le son à fond. C'était tellement ennuyant d'être ici et Aubrey était trop 'parfaite' pour moi.

J'avais fais un Mash-Up avec 'Photograph' de Ed Sheehan et une version acoustique de l'instrumentale de 'Titanium' de David Guetta. C'est deux musiques que j'aime beaucoup. Je sentis quelqu'un me taper sur l'épaule, c'était Chloé. Je retira mon casque de mes oreilles.

« On va au forum des association, tu viens ?

\- Je vais devoir trainer avec vous ?

\- C'est comme tu veux, tu peux décider de trainer avec les deux seules personnes que tu connais ou tu peux te promener dans un endroit remplit de personne toute seule.

\- Excellent argument pour me faire rester ici.

\- Tu vas devenir encore plus blanche.

\- Je pourrais me convertir en vampire comme ça, je mangerais Aubrey.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Bon, tu viens ou pas ?

\- Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

\- Eumh.. J'en suis pas sure.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Éh bien, Beca, tu dois te socialiser un minimum ou au moins, tu dois faire semblant d'être une humaine avant que Aubrey se doute que tu es un vampire et te dénonce au peuple qui viendra toquer à ta porte avec tes torches pour te faire cramer sur un bucher.

\- Je prend juste ma veste et je suis là.

\- Je savais bien que tu viendrais. »

Cette fille avait officiellement un truc en plus qui m'énervait. Je fait ce que je veux non ? Je suis mon propre chef, je suis pas du tout du genre à suivre les ordres en général. Mais elle a m'a vraiment ennuyé. J'imagine pas le genre de personne bien sociale qu'elle doit être. Moi j'ai besoin de cette barrière entre les autres et moi pour me sentir entièrement en sécurité. Surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé.

* * *

Hey ! Alors c'est ma toute première fiction sur Bechloe, donc soyez tolérant s'il vous plait. TOUTES les critiques constructives et pertinentes sont le bienvenus. Dites moi vraiment ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aiderait vraiment à écrire. Ce Chapitre est vraiment court mais c'est juste l'introduction. Après je pense qu'ils seront plus grand. Je tiens déjà à m'excuser pour le risque de délais entre les postes mais je suis dans une année compliqué (scolairement parlant). Bon, voilà.

Peace

Some.


	2. Forum des associations

**Forum des associations.**

J'arrivais au forum des associations avec Chloé et on se sépara, en réalité, je la suivais discrètement pour ne pas être seule dans cet endroit remplit de personne. Depuis quelques temps, je paniquais vraiment quand j'étais entourée d'inconnus. Je ne connaissais pas Chloé mais elle était la seule personne à savoir comment je m'appelle et à ne pas vouloir me voir disparaître. Comme elle ne me connaissait pas non plus, ça facilitais les choses entre elle et moi.

Elle venait de s'arrêter devant une grande brune aux yeux noisettes et elle commença à lui parler. Elle était sa colocataire à ce que j'avais comprit. Elle ne me remarqua pas jusqu'à ce que Chloé se retourne vers moi comme si j'avais toujours été là pour elle, et elle fit les présentations.

"Beca, c'est Stacie ma coloc' et Stacie c'est Beca, la coloc' d'Aubrey

\- Enchantée.

\- Hm."

Stacie lança un regard à Chloe qui voulait dire beaucoup je pense, mais je ne m'attarda pas sur ça et je vis un club qui pourrait potentiellement m'intéresser. Le club de Hockey. Oui. Je fais cent cinquante-trois centimètre de haut mais je fais du hockey. C'était l'une de mes nombreuse passions. En tant qu'enfant du divorce j'ai dus trouver des moyens de m'évader, des moyens d'aller mieux et sachez-le, l'art ou le sport sont les moyens les plus merveilleux de s'en sortir. C'est comme un moyen de s'exprimer quand personne ne vous écoute. Un moyen de rendre le silence moins assourdissant. La solitude est plus acceptable lorsque vous avez un ami de bois ou de cuivre. La musique et le sport m'ont gardés la tête en dehors de l'eau quand mes parents ont divorcés et que mon père nous a abandonnés.

Je me dirigeais donc vers le club de hockey et une fille m'accueilla.

"Hey, tu veux faire partie de l'équipe ?

\- Euhm, oui.

\- Super ! Tiens, elle me tenda une feuille, tu dois juste remplir ça.

\- Ouais, bien sur.

\- T'es plutôt petite.

\- Ça fait toujours plaisir quand ça se remarque.

\- J'imagine.

\- C'était de l'ironie.

\- J'avais bien compris, merci.

\- Oh excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas te froisser.

\- La seule chose que tu froisse c'est tes vêtements.

\- Je me lancerai pas dans une conversation comme celle-ci avec toi.

\- Pourquoi ? Est-ce-que… (Elle regarda la feuille) Beca à un copain… ou une copine ?

\- Ça te regarde pas.

\- Je pense que si.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Alors ?

\- Je sais pas vraiment.

\- Tu sais pas ?!

\- On s'est pas vraiment quitté mais on s'est pas vraiment parlé depuis mon départ.

\- Je prend ça pour un "je suis célibataire".

\- Comme tu veux.

\- Un peu que je veux."

Je tendis la feuille entièrement remplit à cette fille, je me retourna et aperçu Chloé qui était pas loin de moi depuis un certain moment. Elle faisait semblant de s'intéresser aux paroles d'un garçon. Puis lorsqu'elle me remarqua, elle leva la main vers lui ce qui lui coupa la parole et elle se dirigea vers moi. Elle me prit par la main pour qu'on s'éloigne de lui, ce contact me mis mal à l'aise, je n'aimais pas vraiment prendre la main de quelqu'un. À un moment elle s'arrêta de fuir ce fameux garçon, elle ralentissa et se plaça à côté de moi.

"Alors tu fais du hockey ?

\- Non. Je voulais juste voire ce que ça donnerait de faire du patin à glace.

\- Tout s'explique.

\- C'était qui ce gars ?

\- Personne.

\- D'accord mais il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un, il avait même l'air de respirer.

\- C'est juste mon ex.

\- Pourquoi tu lui parlais ?

\- Parce qu'il a fait comme si on est amis lui et moi.

\- Et donc ?

\- Je n'aime pas ceux qui font comme si rien ne c'était passé entre eux et moi.

\- Bon à savoir.

\- Tu paraissais plutôt sociable avec cette fille tout à l'heure.

\- Je suis pas autant un cas perdu que tu penses.

\- Je pense pas que tu sois perdue, je pense que t'es juste un peu seule.

\- T'es très observatrice.

\- Merci. Ce soir on va boire un verre avec Aubrey et quelques amies.

\- Et donc ?

\- Tu veux venir ?

\- Y'aura Aubrey, on s'entend pas trop.

\- C'est pas grave, tu viens pour moi et pour te rattraper avec Stacie.

\- Vous serez combien ?

\- Pas plus de 10, promis.

\- Je vais voire.

\- Oh, s'il te plait Beca !

\- Peut-être.

\- D'accord, c'est au bar, trois rues plus bas, je pense que tu l'as déjà vue.

\- Ah ce bar là, j'y allais souvent cet Été.

\- T'étais ici tout l'Été ?

\- Non, juste les dernières semaines.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui pousse une fille comme toi à venir se perdre ici ?

\- Mon père.

\- Ah. Sujet sensible ?

\- Plutôt, oui.

\- J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras en parler avec moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'aimerais savoir ce qui a transformé ton jolie petit coeur et pierre.

\- Haha, très drôle.

\- Ça te dis qu'on se boivent un petit café avant de se quitter.

\- On va se retrouver ce soir Chlo'.

\- Je sais mais j'aime ta présence.

\- Moi aussi, je chuchota ces paroles."

Chloé me tendit sa main que je pris. Elle marcha jusqu'à une résidence en réalité, on alla jusqu'à sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Stacie était en train de se préparer pour ce soir. Elle courait un peu, pourtant il lui restait deux heures pour se préparer. Je comprenais sincèrement rien à ses filles. Chloé me dit de m'assoir sur son lit, ce que fis. Finalement, je commença à contempler la partie de la chambre de Chloé et je remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup de photos d'elle avec des personnes différentes, je reconnus Aubrey sur la majorité d'entre elle. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment Aubrey, à vrai dire, aujourd'hui c'était mon premier jour et on avait déjà démarré les hostilités. Peut-être qu'elle n'accepterait pas l'amitié naissant entre Chloé et moi ? Je ne voulais pas avoir une ennemie parmi les amies de Chloé. Je pouvais encore tout arranger avec Stacie.

"Pourquoi t'es stressée ?

\- Parce qu'il me reste seulement deux heures pour me préparer entièrement.

\- Mais t'étais bien tout à l'heure.

\- Haha merci, mais pas assez bien pour sortir.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- T'es allée t'inscrire à l'équipe de hockey non ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Je me suis inscrite aussi.

\- Tu joues au hockey ?!

\- Ouais, c'est choquant, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je pensais pas ça de toi !

\- Beca, tu peux venir m'aider, cria Chloé depuis la sale de bain.

\- Ah le devoir m'appelle."

Stacie me fit un sourire et je me leva pour rejoindre Chloé. Quand j'entrais elle avait un problème de fermeture de robe. Elle me sourit et se retourna pour que je puisse remonter sa fermeture. J'essayais et en forçant un peu j'arrivais à fermer cette robe bleu clair. Elle se retourna et posa un léger baiser sur ma joue puis je sortis de la sale de bain, pour la laisser se préparer tranquillement. J'étais un peu désorientées à cause de ce qu'elle avait fait. Je n'avais plus l'habitude. Je m'étais réveillée de mon coma de deux semaines et mon père m'avait rapatriée ici.

Finalement, deux heures plus tard les deux filles étaient prête et on pouvait enfin aller à ce fameux bar.

* * *

 _ **Hello ! Alors voilà, chapitre deux. Comme toujours, dites moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait, dites moi si vous avez des phrases favorites, des conseils, des otp (Bechloe power). Bon j'ai donné un peu de détail sur l'élément déclencheur qui a poussé Beca à venir chez son père, vous avez des théories ?**_

 _ **Peace**_

 _ **Some**_.


	3. Une soirée bien arrosée

**Une soirée bien arrosée.**

On arriva finalement au bar, Chloé et Stacie furent accueillis comme il se doit, et puis moi j'étais là à attendre. Chloé fit les présentations. La blonde australienne s'appelait Amy la baleine, la brune asiatique s'appelait Lilly, une autre brune mais mexicaine, je crois, s'appelait Flo et puis il y avait une géante d'environ un mètre soixante-quinze qui s'appelait Emily. Toutes ces filles connaissaient Chloé de puis longtemps, ce qui fait que j'étais un peu largué pendant le début de la soirée mais au final je me surprenais à me perdre dans le regard de Chloé. L'une des filles m'interpella et les rires s'estompèrent.

"Et toi Beca ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu vas rejoindre un club ou un groupe ?

\- Euhm, oui, le club de hockey.

\- Ah tu fais comme Stacie.

\- Ouais.

\- Beca fait des mixes aussi, intervint Chloé.

\- C'est vrai ?! demanda Amy.

\- Euh oui, mais je suis pas une pro vous savez, je bidouille quelques trucs sur mon ordinateur.

\- Elle fait la modeste, je suis sure que tes mixes sont super Bec'.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Je pense que Beca ne veut pas parler de sa musique actuellement, intervint Aubrey qui venait me sauver de toutes ces questions, pourquoi ne pas nous parler de ce qui t'as poussé à venir ici ?"

Sur l'instant, je maudissais cette garce aux cheveux blonds. Chloé était là, elle attendait comme si la réponse l'intéressait vraiment. Je pense pas que ce soit incroyablement passionnant ce qui m'est arrivé mais c'est pas pour autant que j'irais le crier sur tous les toits. Aubrey avait vraiment une dent contre moi, je lui avais rien fait de méchant pourtant, si ? Peu importe, je m'en fous d'elle et de ses états d'esprits, si je l'ai blessée je risque pas de m'en excuser. Je n'ai que ça à faire. Chloé continuait de me regarder avec insistance, je lançais un regard sur mon téléphone pour regarder l'heure, seulement 22:45, c'est pas possible. Comment je vais pouvoir me sortir de là ? Faut que je trouve une diversion très vite….

"Mon père voulait juste que je passe l'année avec lui.

\- Oh, c'est super.

\- Ouais…

\- Il travaille dans quoi ?

\- Il est prof à Barden.

\- Ah, peut-être que je vais l'avoir.

\- Ouais.

\- Changeons de sujets, comment va Jesse, Aubrey ? intervint Chloe."

Je lança un regard remplit de gratitude à Chloé. Elle m'avait encore une fois sauvé la mise. Je me leva et leur dit que je devais aller aux toilettes, Stacie me suiva et une fois entrée dans les toilettes miteuses du bar, elle commença à se re-coiffer et à se re-maquiller. J'étais là et j'attendais, j'avais besoin de respirer un peu et je sentais une crise de panique venir. J'aurais aimé que Stacie de remarqua pas l'angoisse qui avait prit place dans mes yeux. Après s'être totalement re-préparer, elle se retourna vers moi.

"Vas-y, laisse tout sortir.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'es à deux doigts de faire une crise d'angoisse, si tu pleurs devant moi ne t'inquiète pas, personne en saura rien.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Ma soeur en faisait beaucoup.

\- T'as une soeur ?

\- Ouais, on peut dire ça. Alors vas-y, je suis une habituée des angoissés.

\- J'ai pas du tout l'habitude de pleurer comme ça, devant quelqu'un que je connais presque pas.

\- T'en sais plus que toutes les filles réunies.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Je suis là, tu peux tout laisser sortir."

Sur ces quelques derniers mots, je fondis en larme, j'en pouvais plus, il y avait trop de monde, trop de questions et puis Aubrey avait vraiment été une garce. Je ne pouvais pas tenir autant en une journée et puis pourquoi tout le monde me demandait ce qui m'avait amené ici ? Stacie me prit dans ses bras, je m'accrocha à elle et je laissa s'échapper une petite partie de la peine que j'avais retenue jusque là. Ça libérait un peu. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas juste m'exprimer avec des pleurs mais pour le moment c'était assez pour améliorer mon état. Après quelques minutes qui ont semblées être des années, je m'arrêta et Stacie me sourit. Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et elle le passa sous l'eau, ensuite elle essuya mes yeux. Mon maquillage avait coulé bien sur, sinon ça aurait été trop facile. Heureusement, elle avait ce qui fallait dans son sac et à mon tour je me re-maquilla et me re-coiffa. Une fois que mes yeux avaient reprit un peu de leur couleur naturelle, on retourna dans le bar et on rejoignit les filles.

« Qu'est ce qui vous a prit autant de temps ? demanda Chloé »

Stacie lui fit un sourire et me regarda, je ne sais pas ce que ça voulait sous-entendre et je ne voulais pas savoir mais l'attitude de Chloé changea radicalement. Son sourire partit petit à petit et elle riait un peu moi. Je ne savais pas ce qui l'avais rendu comme ça mais je ressentais un peu de tristesse à l'idée que quelques choses ou quelqu'un ait fait du mal à Chloé. Je changea de place et me mise à côté d'elle, je la regarda longtemps et je pris sa main. Elle ne rejeta pas mon geste et sembla surprise, elle se retourna vers moi et me sourit, elle ne devrait pas sourire quand le coeur n'y est pas. Je chuchota alors:

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- De quoi ?

\- T'as arrêté de sourire depuis que je suis revenue des toilettes, j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non ! Si t'es bien avec Stacie c'est super.

\- De quoi ? Je comprend pas.

\- Bien sur. Écoute Beca, si tu es en couple avec Stacie, ça ne me gêne pas.

\- Je suis pas en couple avec elle !

\- Qu'est ce qui vous a prit autant de temps alors ?

\- J'ai eu un soucis.

\- Un soucis ?

\- J'ai fais une crise d'angoisse, mais je vais mieux tu vois.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

\- Parce qu'on est un peu entourée de personnes que je ne connais pas.

\- Parce que tu connais Stacie ?

\- Non, je pense pas, mais elle était là et c'était mieux que rien.

\- Tout est mieux que rien avec toutes les filles qui sont ici.

\- Elle avait juste remarqué que j'allais pas bien, elle m'a suivit jusqu'aux toilettes et elle a géré ma crise.

\- J'aurais put le faire.

\- Tout le monde aurait put le faire je pense. C'est pas une question que tu saches le faire ou pas. Je te fais confiance à toi plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre mais à cet instant elle était là. Si ça avait été toi, j'aurais pas attendue pour pleurer, tu comprends ?

\- Oui.

\- Et j'aurais aimé que ce soit toi.

\- C'est normal, je suis incroyable."

Sur ces paroles on explosa de rire toutes les deux et Chloé sembla retrouver sa joie d'autrefois. J'étais contente d'être à ses côtés. Elle était vraiment rassurante comme personne et sa présence me faisait sentir un peu mieux. Elle était un petit plus dans ma vie.

La fin de la soirée s'annonçait et toutes les filles étaient bourrées sauf, bien sur, Aubrey et moi. Aubrey avait déjà prit les clés des voitures de toutes les filles, et elle proposa de ramener Amy, Flo et Emily, Lilly disait qu'elle pouvait rentrer seule. Je raccompagna donc Chloé et Stacie jusqu'à leur dortoir. Les deux filles étaient euphoriques, elles rigolaient pour un oui et pour un non. Je devais soutenir Chloé pour qu'elle ne tombe pas, Stacie avait l'air de maitriser le fait d'être ivre. Comme si elle l'avait été toute sa vie. Une fois arrivée à la chambre des filles, je fouilla dans le sac de Chloé pour trouver la clé et déverrouilla la porte. Les filles entrèrent et Chloé se dirigea rapidement vers les toilettes. On entendit un bruit sourd de rejet de nourriture et Stacie fronça les sourcils et rigola, elle s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit. J'attendais que Chloé revienne pour voire comment elle allait, à son retour elle était pale et avait les yeux éclatés, j'éteignis la lumière et la dirigea vers son lit. Quand elle s'allongea, elle s'accrocha à mon tee-shirt ce qui m'empêcha de partir, en tendant mon bras de je pus atteindre un de ses oreillers que je mis contre le mur, j'attrapa une poubelle et je m'asailla en reposant mon dos sur l'oreiller. J'attendis que le temps passe et que Chloé lâche enfin mon tee-shirt mais elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me laisser partir. Je m'endormis à un moment, enfin je crois, c'est lorsque Chloé s'agita un peu que j'ouvris les yeux, je mis la poubelle près de sa tête et elle vomit, elle cracha plusieurs fois et elle s'essuya la bouche avec un mouchoir. Je passa ma main dans ses cheveux et elle ouvrit les yeux, je pouvais voire la lueur des lumières de l'extérieur se refléter dans ses yeux.

"T'es toujours là ?

\- Tu t'es un peu accrochée à mon haut.

\- Je suis désolée, ça va aller, tu peux y aller.

\- Tu viens de vomir et tu veux que je parte ?

\- Je vais t'obliger à rester par terre.

\- Tu m'obliges à rien et de toute façon tu t'accroches encore à mon haut.

\- Désolée.

\- Rendors-toi, déjà que demain tu vas avoir une migraine pas possible si en plus tu passes une nuit blanche tu vas être horrible.

\- J'aurais pas dû boire autant.

\- Mais tu l'as fait alors dors.

\- D'accord, Bec'.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- 'nuit."

Elle mâcha les derniers mots et s'accrocha encore plus à moi, j'étais et j'attendais. Stacie se réveilla plusieurs fois pour aller vomir dans les toilettes puis elle me souffla l'idée de dormir avec Chloé, dans le même lit. Je dois avouer que ça paraissait cent fois plus confortable dans son lit que par terre. Toujours avec la main de Chloé accrochée à mon haut, je me leva et glissa dans son lit, elle me prit dans ses bras et je m'endormis.

* * *

 _ **Hey ! Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Les théories sur l'évènement qui a poussé Beca à venir à Barden sont toujours ouvertes, personne n'a trouvé. Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir finalement publié cette fiction. Je suis très inspirée en ce-moment mais sachez que lorsque je ne suis pas inspirée, je n'écris vraiment pas donc il peut y avoir de longs délais entre les posts de nouveaux chapitres. Pour l'instant je poste très souvent donc vous avez pas de soucis à vous faire.**_

 _ **Peace**_

 _ **Some.**_


	4. Une journée qui commence bien

**Une journée qui commence bien.**

À mon réveil, Chloé avait disparut, elle m'avait laissé un mot sur sa table de nuit. _"Je suis allée chercher du café, attends-moi"_. Je me leva et me dirigea vers la salle de bain pour voir combien ma tête s'était changée en monstre de film d'horreur. Bon, il n'y avait que ma coiffure qui s'était transformée en mutant. J'arrangea tout ça et j'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, je sortis de la salle de bain en baillant et je tomba nez à nez avec Aubrey, je m'attendais pas à ça.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai dormis ici.

\- Tout s'explique.

\- Et toi ?

\- J'attend Chloé elle m'a donné rendez-vous ici.

\- Comment t'as put rentrer ?

\- Stacie m'a passé la clé.

\- Ah d'accord.

\- T'as passé une bonne nuit sur le sol ?

\- Le lit de Chloé est très confortable.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui."

Elle me regarda et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Stacie. La porte s'ouvrit et Chloé qui avait des lunettes de soleil arriva enfin. Elle me fit un sourire et fit un câlin à Aubrey. Elle tendit du café à Aubrey et moi. Je commença à boire mon café en silence et Aubrey engagea la conversation.

"Ça va ?

\- Ouais, j'ai juste une migraine pas possible mais ça va.

\- Je te l'avais dit, intervins-je.

\- Ouais je me souviens de ça.

\- Tu te souviens de quoi d'autre ?

\- Juste que j'ai vomis, beaucoup vomis.

\- Il fallait pas autant boire, dit Aubrey.

\- Je sais mais c'était la fête.

\- C'est pas une raison, tu sais que tu tiens pas l'alcool et tu bois comme un trou.

\- T'es rabats-joie Aubrey.

\- Je sais mais j'ai mes raisons.

\- Je pense que je devrais y aller, je vais bientôt avoir cours, annonçais-je.

\- Déjà ? demanda Aubrey

\- Oui, désolée.

\- Attends, Beca, je peux venir avec toi ?

\- Si tu veux Chlo'.

\- Super !"

Chloé, Aubrey et moi quittions la chambre de Chloé et Aubrey partit seule. Je me dirigea jusqu'à ma chambre, Quand j'ouvris la porte, toutes mes affaires étaient totalement sans dessus dessous. Quelqu'un avait cassé mon ordinateur et ma table de mixe. Tout était totalement saccagé. La colère commença à monter en moi, je soupçonnais Aubrey jusqu'à ce que je vois la fenêtre cassée, quelqu'un était rentré par effraction et avait tout détruit dans notre chambre. Chloé avait les yeux grand ouverts et son visage dessinait une expression de choc. Je laissa s'échapper une larme, ma mère m'avait payé mes affaires et mon ordinateur, elle avait travaillé dur pour pouvoir m'acheter ces choses. Comment quelqu'un avait put faire ça ? Pour toute réponse, un simple mot laissé par _"T"_ : _"Reste loin de Chloé"_. C'était super. Je me tourna vers elle et lui dit de sortir. Je ne voulais pas d'elle dans ma chambre. Elle avait causé tout ça, c'était de sa faute si tout était détruit. Quelques heures plus tard, Aubrey entra dans la chambre, malheureusement je ne pouvais pas la faire sortir. Peu de ses affaires avaient été endommagées. Elle me regarda longuement, je soutenus son regard et je pleura. Tout simplement, je laissa les larmes couler sur ma joue sans même faire attention à qui était en face de moi. Je sentis des bras m'entourer, je releva la tête et vit une chevelure blonde. Je pleura pendant un certains temps, je ne pourrais pas dire pendant combien de temps. Ce n'était que de simples affaires vue par les gens de l'extérieur mais pour moi, c'était les seules choses que j'avais de ma mère, les seules choses qui me rattachait à elle. Elle me manquait et j'en prenais conscience que maintenant, que à cause de ce connard de "T", à cause de Chloé il ne me restait finalement rien.

J'aurais voulue hurler ma colère sur tous les toits, hurler jusqu'à m'en briser les cordes vocales, hurler jusqu'à m'en bruler la gorge, mais je ne pouvais pas. Alors je pleurais. Je savais que Chloé allait être blessée du fait que je l'ai rejeté mais je n'avais aucune envie de la voire actuellement. C'était de sa faute tout ça, elle aurait put me prévenir qu'un taré était sur ses talons et risquait de me faire du mal. Je déteste ce garçon ou cette fille, je m'en fous de qui c'est. C'est un chien par dessus tout.

"Écoute, je ne sais pas qui a fait ça mais c'est vraiment ignoble. On va trouver un moyen de tout réparer, je suppose que toutes ces affaires avaient une valeur sentimentale pour toi. On va remplacer celles qui ne pourront pas être réparées comme ça, ça te changera pas trop de d'habitude.

\- D'accord…

\- Et tu devrais parler avec Chloé, elle a rien fait, ce n'est pas sa faute si un détraqué s'en est prit à tes affaires.

\- Tu crois ? Je montra le mot laissé par _"T"_ à Aubrey et ses yeux s'ouvrit en grand.

\- D'accord, mais c'est pas de la faute de Chloé faute si il a fait ça.

\- Tu sais qui c'est ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est qui, Aubrey ?

\- C'est son ex, Tom, il a pas très bien le fait que Chloé l'ai quitté.

\- Grand, brun et yeux noisettes ?

\- Oui, tu le connais ?

\- Je vois très bien qui c'est."

Sur ces mots, je me leva, Aubrey me regarda partir sans un mot. J'allais trouver ce fameux _"Tom"_ et lui faire bouffer ses tripes.

* * *

 _ **Oh mon dieu ! Badass Beca est de retour ! Un petit combat pour le chapitre prochain ? Comme toujours, dites moi si vous avez des phrases favorites, des otp aussi (pour savoir qui je mets avec qui haha). Je suis très contente de l'accueil que vous avez donné à ma fiction. Vous pouvez toujours me donner des suggestions, etc... Et bien sur il y a toujours les théories sur ce qui est arrivée à Beca qui sont "ouvertes", personne n'a trouvé haha. J'espère que vous aurez comprit l'ironie du titre du chapitre haha.  
**_

 _ **Et je pense que ça s'est ressentis dans l'écriture, nous sommes 2 sur cette fic donc soyez tolérant s'il vous plaît, moi je signerais "Spark" et l'autre personne signerai "Some"**_

 _ **Spark.**_


	5. Un combat

**Un combat.**

Je déboulais hors de mon bâtiment pour chercher Tom, il devait pas être loin. J'avais remarqué un Teddy de l'équipe de football sur lui, le jour du forum des associations. Je me dirigea vers le terrain. Je regarda longtemps le terrain en cherchant Tom. Mes yeux se posèrent sur lui, je l'avais repéré. Je fondis vers lui, je m'en foutais qu'il soit en entraînement ou pas. Il me regarda et il ôta son casque. Il avait un sourire sournois aux lèvres. C'était lui putain. Je fonça sur lui et le poussa, il n'était pas très musclé mais il n'avait pas perdu l'équilibre pour autant. Il me poussa en retour, je lui hurla des injures, le coach nous regardait en silence. Il me baffa et j'explosa, je me jeta sur lui. Il perdit l'équilibre cette fois-ci, je commença à le marteler de coup. Il reprit l'avantage et me mit une belle droite. Ma tête me lançait mais je n'allais pas m'arrêter pour autant. Il reçu une pluie de coup jusqu'à ce que les gars de l'équipe vinrent nous séparer, je donna un coup à l'un mais il ne répondit pas. Je hurla à Tom de rester loin de moi et de Chloe.

Une fois que Tom fut évacué du terrain, je me posa sur un banc et l'un des gars de l'équipe s'assit à côté de moi. Il me regarda longtemps et me tendit une poche de glace. Je la prit et l'appuya contre mon œil. J'allais forcément avoir un coquard.

"Il t'as fait quoi ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Il t'as fait quoi pour que tu lui fasses ça ?

\- Il est rentré par effraction chez moi et il a massacré mes affaires.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je suis amie avec Chloe.

\- Il est cinglé ce gars.

\- J'avais remarqué.

\- Ça va ton œil ?

\- C'est assez douloureux mais ça devrait aller, je pense.

\- Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

\- Non, je vais bien.

\- Je suis Klaine.

\- Beca.

\- Et bien Beca, t'en as de la force haha.

\- Merci haha, il m'a vraiment énervé.

\- Je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec toi.

\- Ça c'est sur, tu peux rayer « Énerver Beca » de tes plans.

\- Ça marche le Hobbit.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est un secret pour personne que t'es petite.

\- C'est limite offensant que tu m'appelles « Le Hobbit ».

\- J'aime être offensant, j'aime provoquer.

\- Tu provoques personne avec ton collant de footballeur.

\- Éh ! Je ne te permets pas !

\- Évite de m'appeler le Hobbit alors.

\- D'accord.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Juste « D'accord ». Je m'attendais à une riposte.

\- Je ne veux pas encore plus t'offenser, la Minimoys.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?"

Pour seule réponse, il rigola et me regarda. Il leva les yeux et regarda quelque chose ou quelqu'un derrière moi. Je tourna et aperçue Chloe. Je me retourna vers lui et je pense qu'il comprit que je ne voulais pas parler avec elle. Il fit à un signe à un de ses potes de l'équipe. Ce garçon partit vers Chloe et je pus la voire partir. Je souffla de soulagement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'avais aucune envie d'être à ses côtés. Je voulais être seule. Je me leva, Klaine me regarda, je lui souris et partie. Il ne me suivi pas, ce pourquoi je lui étais reconnaissante.

Après avoir marché quelques temps je me rendis compte que j'étais arrivée au bord d'une rivière. Je me laissa tomber sur l'herbe sèche. Je souffla et je me mise à penser à tout et n'importe quoi. À ma mère, à mon père, à ce qui c'est passé. À combien j'étais invisible. À combien j'ai facilement laissée Chloe me rendre faible. À combien j'ai été faible devant Stacie. Je ne pense devoir des explications à qui que ce soit mais ils vont tous vouloir des explications. Je ne veux pas leur expliquer qu'un des évènements les plus 'populaire' de l'année a été la cause de la mort de ma mère et de mon coma. J'ai eu de la chance dans le fond, il n'y a que cinq survivants à ce qu'il parait. Et les autres sont en pire état que moi. D'après les journaux bien sur, je n'ai jamais parlé à aucun d'eux. D'après mon père je devrais passer au dessus de tout ça, ça fait un mois. Mais une vie entière ne sera jamais assez pour oublier tout ça. J'ai vus et entendu des choses qui ferait perdre la tête à beaucoup. Je regarda mon téléphone, il était tard, un peu trop, il commençait à faire froid et la nuit commença à tomber. Je me leva et je repartis.

* * *

 _ **OK. Ce chapitre est vraiment court ! Mais je vais me rattraper sur l'autre chapitre qui sera la première journée de cours de Beca GNIAHHAHHA. Bon je vais peut être répondre aux reviews (PEUT-ÊTRE).**_

 _ **Déjà toutes les théories que j'ai vus sont fausses, ça me fait rire de vous voire chercher. Mais bon là vous avez un indice, je suis gentille.**_

 _ **OhMyRiivera : Merci. Merci pour tous les conseils (et pour les reviews qui font toujours plaisir), j'en tiens compte et j'ai retiré l'accent à 'Chloe' haha. Alors oui, Beca s'est vite ouverte à Chloe et Stacie mais elle va un peu se renfermer par la suite, c'était fait exprès ! RATES PAS TON BAC POUR CETTE FICTION T'ES CINGLÉ ! J'ai pas de fréquences de publications mais je vais tenter d'être régulière. (J'ADORE ÊTRE HARCELÉE DE REVIEWS T'INQUIÈTES PAS)**_

 _ **Une dernière chose, je vais surement rajouter les chansons qui m'ont inspirées pour ce que j'écris, histoire de vous mettre dans l'ambiance haha.**_

 _ **Peace**_

 _ **Some.**_


	6. L'abandon & les retrouvailles

_**Hey! Alors je vais vous donner quelques musiques. Alors bien sur la chanson qui m'a inspiré l'histoire entière c'est "Not About Angels" de Birdy. Après les chansons qui m'ont inspirés ce chapitre sont... (roulement de tambour) "Wings" de Birdy, "5OO miles" de Daniel Duke, "All I Want" de Kodaline et "Apologize" de One Republic.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **L'abandon & les retrouvailles.**

En rentrant dans ma chambre je vis que Aubrey avait rangé la plupart de mes affaires, elle n'était pas là. Ça me laissa le temps de ranger le reste des affaires. Mon PC était officiellement mort et ma table de mix aussi. J'aurais aimé que tout se passe autrement. J'aurais aimé que Tom vienne me menacer directement sans tout détruire. J'aurais aimé que Chloe ne m'ait pas caché ça. J'aurais aimé ne pas lui avoir dit de partir loin de moi, parce qu'au final elle m'avait écoutée. J'étais épuisée actuellement. Je me coucha et me laissa partir dans un profond sommeil.

Je me réveilla en même temps que le soleil se leva. Aubrey était rentrée et dormait encore. Je me leva et alla dans la salle de bain, je me prépara. Après une bonne heure, j'étais prête à sortir. J'alla à un café qui n'était pas loin. Je pris mon petit déjeuner là-bas, c'est-à-dire un simple café. Tout en buvant mon café, j'envoya un message à mon père pour lui dire que tout se passait bien et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. La porte du café s'ouvrit et Chloe entra. Elle alla commander directement à la caisse, c'était surement pour ramener un café à Stacie. J'espérais qu'elle ne m'avait pas vue mais juste après qu'elle ait commandé elle tourna la tête et me vit. On resta longtemps à se regarder, comme si c'était la première fois qu'on se voyait. Comme si c'était la première fois que mes yeux effleurent ses longs et beaux cheveux roux. Je rompis le contacte lorsque je reçue une réponse de mon père. " _Super Beca, ça te dis de venir manger chez moi ce Samedi ?_ ". Non. Ça ne me disait absolument pas de manger chez mon père avec sa femme et ses enfants ce Samedi. " _Bien sur, à Samedi_ ". Je suis vraiment nulle. Je laissa de l'argent sur ma table pour payer ma boisson et je partis. Chloe était toujours là mais je l'avais oubliée.

Je marcha un peu sur le Campus. Je vis Klaine, lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il me sourit et se dirigea vers moi. Je ne pouvais pas lui échapper, je ne _voulais_ pas lui échapper pour l'instant.

" Hey !

\- Hey.

\- Comment ça va la Minimoys ?

\- Mieux qu'hier et toi Mister Collant ?

\- Ça va, _il rit_.

\- Alors, tu pars à l'entrainement ?

\- Non, là je vais en cours, comme tout élève normal.

\- Merde ! Les cours !

\- Ah quelqu'un aurait une mémoire aussi petite qu'elle ?

\- La ferme.

\- Tu vas être en retard non ?

\- Oui !

\- Bon vas-y, on se voit plus tard.

\- Super."

Je partis en courant jusqu'à ma chambre, quand j'entra Aubrey était réveillée. Elle me sourit et elle repartit à ses activités, c'est-à-dire tout ranger dans la chambre. Je pris mes affaires que je mis dans mon sac et je regarda l'heure, mon premier cours commençait dans trente minutes. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et j'alla ouvrir. Chloe. Elle était partout cette fille c'est pas possible ! Je la laissa entrer et je m'assis à mon bureau. Chloe tendis un café à Aubrey. Elles s'assirent sur le lit d'Aubrey et elles commencèrent à parler, à beaucoup parler. Elles parlaient pour rien dire en plus. Je mis mon casque que je brancha à mon téléphone et je poussa le son de ma musique à fond. Pendant que Aubrey et Chloe se racontait les derniers potins, je me perdis dans mes pensées, comme à chaque fois que j'écoute de la musique. Je pensa à un moment précis, pas comme en général. Le Noël d'il y a un an. Ma mère était là et j'avais eu un appel de mon père. J'avais reçu ma fameuse table de mix et mon PC portable. C'était un des Noël où j'avais eu le plus de cadeaux. Ma mère était une simple serveuse dans un petit bar mais elle faisait toujours de son mieux pour que j'ai tout ce que je voulais. Elle faisait des heures supplémentaires et finissaient tard. Pendant ce temps je faisais une stupide crise d'adolescence et en grandissant les choses que je voulais coutaient de plus en plus chères. Ce Noël là ma mère m'avait expliquée que ces deux cadeaux coutaient extrêmement cher que je n'aurais pas grand chose pour mon anniversaire, je m'en foutais au fond. C'était pas grave que j'ai peu de cadeaux à mon anniversaire maintenant que j'avais eu les deux choses que je voulais le plus sur le moment. Le souvenir de ce Noël me rendit triste, je savais que ce Noël ma mère ne m'offrirait rien.

Je sentis quelqu'un poser sa main sur mon épaule ce qui m'extirpa de mes pensées, je tourna la tête et je vis que c'était Aubrey, j'enleva mon casque.

"C'est l'heure.

\- Ah, ok, merci."

Elle me fit un simple sourire, Chloe était toujours là, je supposa qu'on avait cours ensemble. Je pris mon sac et on sortit toutes les trois pour aller vers la salle de notre premier cours. On avait Littérature, l'une des seules matière à laquelle j'étais excellente. On entra dans la salle, on était en retard de quelques minutes. On s'installa là où il restait des places, je m'assis seule et Aubrey se mis à coté de Chloe. Je regarda le professeur, je l'entendais parler mais je ne l'écoutais pas.

La fin de l'heure arriva et on sortit de la salle, mes yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur Chloe. Je pense qu'elle sentit mon regard puisqu'elle se retourna et elle s'arrêta. Je continua pourtant de marcher et alors elle commença à parler mais je n'entendais rien. Je m'approcha encore.

"Faut qu'on parle.

\- Je sais.

\- Viens."

Elle me prit la main, et on partit dans un endroit plus discret pour pouvoir parler.

"Écoute, je savais pas qu'il serait capable de faire ça, je pensais vraiment pas qu'il te ferait du mal, je savais même pas qu'il t'avais vu.

\- Stop Chloe, tu l'as empêché de continuer de te parler pour aller avec moi, je suis pas aussi petite que ça, bien sur qu'il m'avait vu.

\- Je suis désolée Beca.

\- Moi aussi mais il faut que tu comprennes que tu dois régler les choses avec lui avant de revenir me parler, je veux pas risquer quoi que ce soit pour juste te parler.

\- Tu t'es battue avec lui pourtant.

\- Et alors ? Je me suis battue à cause de mes affaires pas parce qu'il m'a dit de rester loin de toi.

\- Et tu lui as hurlé de rester loin de moi pour qu'elle raison ? Écoute, t'as pas quitté mes pensées depuis que tu m'as rejeté, je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- J'aimerai oublier ça mais rien ne m'assure qu'il ne recommencera pas ou qu'il ne blessera ni toi ni moi.

\- Et si je lui parle ?

\- Si tu lui parles et qu'il comprend enfin que je suis pas là pour qu'il passe sa colère sur moi et bien, il y a beaucoup de chances pour que j'oublie tout ça.

\- Tu m'attendras ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Est-ce-que tu attendras que je lui parle ?

\- Oui, si ça ne dure pas une éternité, j'attendrais.

\- Merci."

Elle partit simplement, elle lâcha ma main, j'ignorais qu'elle la tenait toujours. J'étais absolument plus énervée contre elle mais j'avais peur qu'il nous arrive quelques choses, je sais que je peux paraitre égoïste mais je ne souhaite pas renouveler l'expérience de voire quelque chose auquel je tiens être détruit. Parce que j'avoue que je tenais malgré tout un minimum à Chloe.

Ma journée était enfin finit, je n'avais pas vue Chloe ou Aubrey ou Stacie une seule fois. En sortant des cours, je me dirigea directement vers la pelouse où tout le monde semblait s'être posé pour étudié ou pour simplement prendre l'aire. Je m'allongea en posant ma tête contre mon sac. Je mis mon casque et j'écouta "Cross That Line" de Joshua Radin. Sa voix me berçait, je pense que je m'étais endormis jusqu'à j'entende un cris, en réalité c'était une dispute. Je retira mon casque et je tourna la tête, le dispute se déroulait derrière moi. C'était Chloe et Klaine ? Quoi ? Pourquoi il se disputait ? Je repris doucement mes esprits et je pus percevoir le plus gros de la dispute. D'après ce que j'entendais Klaine prenait la défense de Tom et Chloe lui hurlait dessus. Je me leva, et alla vers eux. Je les sépara, je pris Klaine à part.

"Il se passe quoi là ?

\- C'est ta très chère Chloe !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui a ?

\- Je sais pas pour qui elle se prend ! Elle est arrivé dans les vestiaires et elle a demandé à voir Tom, on lui a dit qu'il était pas là et elle a commencé à tout saccager.

\- Quoi ? Elle a cassé quoi ?

\- Rien mais tout est en bordel et quand on lui a dit d'arrêter elle nous a insulté.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'en sais rien moi !

\- OK, ok. T'énerves pas, essaies de te calmer.

\- Désolé Becs, c'est juste qu'elle m'a vraiment énervé.

\- Ça lui ressemble pas pourtant de faire ça.

\- T'es sure de la connaître ? Tes affaires ont été détruites à cause d'elle et tu penses la connaître ?

\- Écoute, tu vas te calmer, prendre une douche froide et te remettre les idées en place ok ?

\- Ok."

Après cette petite discussion, il prit ses affaires et partit vers les douches. Je me dirigea vers Chloe qui était encore très énervée apparemment.

" Je peux savoir ce qui t'as prit de faire ça ?

\- Désolée, je savais pas que c'était ton ami.

\- Mais que ce soit mon ami ou pas pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Je te crois pas.

\- Et alors ? Ça change quoi ?

\- Si je te crois pas ça change beaucoup de choses !

\- Tu me crois déjà plus donc ça change pas trop pour moi.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai perdu ta confiance avec l'histoire de Tom.

\- Je m'en fous de Tom ok ? Je veux juste qu'il reste loin de moi et de toi. Qu'il respire ou pas ça change rien à ma vie. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Parce que tu me manques Beca ! Parce que je me suis vite attachée tu vois ? Parce que je voulais te retrouver. Parce que je voulais de nouveau sentir ton regard sur moi.

\- Tu me connais à peine.

\- Et alors ? Ça change beaucoup ? J'ai pas besoin de beaucoup te connaître pour savoir quand un truc va pas, ou quand tu te mets à trop penser et que t'oublies les autres autour de toi !

\- C'est pas une excuse pour avoir fait ça aux gars de l'équipe.

\- Je sais ! Je suis désolée.

\- Il va falloir plus que de simples mots pour montrer que t'es désolée.

\- Je sais Beca."

Je me leva et lui tendit ma main. Je n'aimais pas voire Chloe comme ça. On commença à marcher, malgré tous ses efforts, je l'entendais pleurer. Je nous fit aller jusqu'à l'endroit que j'avais trouvé, cet endroit avec cette rivière. C'était aussi paisible que la première fois où j'y avais été. Je concevais totalement que les actes de Chloe était ma faute et que j'aurais dû mieux me comporter avec elle. Je m'assis sur l'herbe toujours autant sèche et elle s'assit à côté de moi. On resta là pendant beaucoup de temps, on avait le temps, le soleil ne risquait pas de se rejoindre son foyer avant longtemps. Alors pendant que le monde extérieur vivait et que tout bougeait autour de nous, je crus percevoir que le temps c'était arrêté et que tout avait semblé être calme pendant un certain temps. J'étais de nature très calme et silencieuse, c'est-à-dire l'inverse de Chloe mais étonnamment elle resta aussi calme que moi, elle ne bougea que pour essuyer ses yeux qui avaient dut continuer de pleurer. On resta là pendant des heures et des heures. Je me demandais bien comment une rivière pouvait être autant berçante, comment un petit coin de paradis pouvait exister sans que personne ne le sache. C'était apaisant d'être loin de tout ça.

Après un certain on devait bien retourner dans nos chambres. Je me leva et Chloe me suivit. On se sépara et on rentra chacune dans nos chambres respectives. Une fois que je fis un pas dans la chambre, Aubrey me hurla dessus.

" BECA !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ça fait deux heures que ton copain attend ici !

\- Mon copain ?"

En regardant vers mon lit, je le vis, lui.

* * *

 _ **Hey ! Comment ça va ? Alors ? Vous le trouvez comment ce chapitre ? DITES MOI !**_

 _ **Alors selon les théories nous avons un vainqueur, quelqu'un a trouvé ce qui s'est passé mais je dirais pas qui hahaha.**_

 _ **Comme toujours, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez des phrases favorites, si il y a des choses à changer, j'aime les critiques CONSTRUCTIVES !**_

 _ **Bon, dites moi aussi ce que vous pensez des musiques que je vous ai mis au début.**_

 _ **Peace**_

 _ **Some**_


	7. Lui

**Lui.**

Il était là et sans aucune gêne il s'était incrusté dans ma chambre. À cet instant j'aurais aimé me liquéfier, pouvoir m'évaporer loin de lui. Si il s'était présenté comme mon copain, c'est qu'il ressentait toujours quelque chose ? Pourquoi il était là ? Il était jamais venue me voire à l'hôpital, pourquoi il réapparaît maintenant ? Je veux pas de lui ici, c'est vrai qu'il me manquait, c'est vrai que je ressentais toujours quelque chose pour lui, c'est vrai que j'étais, malgré tout, heureuse de le retrouver mais après deux semaines d'hôpital, il n'a jamais dénié prendre de mes nouvelles. Pas un message ou un appel de sa part. Il aurait put me contact par les réseaux sociaux mais non il m'a ignoré et oublié, du moins c'est ce que je croyais.

"T'as changé Beca.

\- Pourquoi t'es là ?

\- Je voulais juste m'excuser.

\- De quoi ? Je croyais que j'étais morte à tes yeux.

\- C'est pas du tout ça, c'est juste que…

\- Que quoi ?

\- Laisses moi m'expliquer s'il te plaît. T'aimes toujours le café ?

\- Oui.

\- Viens.

\- On va où ?

\- On va juste s'expliquer devant un bon café.

\- Hm."

J'arrêta de lui parler, il sortit de ma chambre, je le suivis et on alla jusqu'à sa voiture. Il m'ouvrit la porte et je monta. Il roula jusqu'à un bar pas très populaire, plus connue par les travailleurs que par les étudiants, il était trop loin du campus. On entra dans le bar, il s'assaillit à une table et je m'assis en face de lui.

"J'attend.

\- J'ai remarqué.

\- Expliques-toi, j'ai quelque chose ce soir.

\- Je suis désolé Becs.

\- Désolé de quoi ? De pas être venu me voir à l'hôpital ? De pas être venu me voir juste après ? D'avoir fait le mort ?

\- T'es absolument pas ouverte à la conversation là.

\- Paies-moi un café et je vais voire si je vais arrêter le sarcasme.

\- Arrêtes maintenant s'il te plaît.

\- Bon, j'attend toujours des explications et si je suis venue c'est juste parce que je voulais pas que Aubrey nous écoute alors vide ton sac rapidement s'il te plaît.

\- Ma mère était malade depuis quelques temps Becs, _je releva la tête pour rencontrer son regard,_ elle allait de plus en plus mal et t'as dû le remarquer puisqu'on se voyait de moins en moins en dehors du lycée. Quand t'allais partir, elle a commencé à avoir plusieurs crises assez violentes, elle ne savait pas qui j'étais, ou elle croyait que j'étais mon père durant ses années de lycées. J'ai appris très tard ce qui t'étais arrivé et t'étais déjà partit. Après ça, j'ai dû m'occuper longuement de ma mère et j'ai pus me libérer que récemment puisqu'elle va mieux, elle suit un traitement. Je suis désolé Becs, si j'avais pus je me serais manifesté.

\- Ok.

\- Je suis aussi désolé pour ta mère…

\- On peut éviter de parler de ça ?

\- Je crois pas.

\- Jess' s'il te plaît.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Bien, je me sens super bien.

\- Sans le mensonge ça donne quoi ?

\- J'essaie d'aller mieux.

\- T'y arrives ?

\- On va dire que oui.

\- Je suis là maintenant et je vais même étudier à Barden.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je pensais que tu serais pas si dépitée que ça que je vienne à Barden.

\- Je suis pas dépitée.

\- On dirait pourtant.

\- Tu sais que ce sera jamais pareil entre toi et moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Écoute, on peut redevenir amis si ça te chante mais on ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Je veux bien te donner un peu de ma confiance.

\- Je vais pas la perdre cette fois-ci.

\- Je le fais que parce que je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien Jesse.

\- Je m'en doutais. Tu t'aies fait des amis ici ?

\- Oui.

\- Les écureuils ne comptent pas.

\- Je me suis fait deux amis figures-toi.

\- Vraiment ? Qui sont-ils ? Sont-ils humains ?

\- Oh arrêtes, je suis pas autant un cas désespéré que ça.

\- Si un peu.

\- Je suis désolée faut que j'y aille.

\- Tu vas où ? Tu veux que je t'y accompagnes ?

\- Je vais me préparer pour un diné chez mon père.

\- Toi ? Te préparer ?

\- Il y aura la marâtre.

\- Ah. Tu veux que je t'accompagne là bas ?

\- Non ça va aller, je peux m'en sortir.

\- D'accord. Mais je t'accompagne jusqu'à ton dortoir.

\- Si tu veux."

On roula en silence jusqu'à ma chambre, Aubrey était toujours là. Elle était silencieuse, je regarda rapidement par la fenêtre pour voire Jesse regagner sa voiture. Je commença à me préparer, ce soir ce sera entre moi, Step-Monster, ses affreux enfants et le "Docteur" Mitchell. J'avais l'impression de revivre Cendrillon, sauf que je pouvais massacrer les gamins si je le voulais. Je suis horrible. Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller à ce stupide diné en sachant que des questions stupides me seront posées.

Après quelques heures, j'étais finalement prête. J'avais rien fait d'incroyable à part prendre un douche, me maquiller puis m'habiller. Je mis une tonne d'eye-liner, ça me faisait passer pour une badass et j'aimais ça. J'étais habillée tout en noir excepté pour mes chaussures qui étaient blanches. Il était presque l'heure, je commença à sortir de la chambre quand Aubrey m'attrapa par le bras.

"Tu vas où ?

\- Chez mon père, j'ai un diné avec lui et sa famille. Pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais juste savoir, il est un peu tard.

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi.

\- Je m'inquiète pas.

\- Bien sur. Tu dormiras surement quand je vais rentrer, alors à demain.

\- À demain."

Elle me laissa partir, et je continua de marcher jusqu'à chez mon père qui n'habitait qu'à quelques blocs du campus. Lorsque j'arriva, j'entendais déjà des rires à travers la porte. Les fenêtres étaient réchauffées par la lumière de l'intérieur. On sentait que cette maison abritait une famille heureuse. Ça m'énerva un peu. Je sonna et la porte s'ouvrit sur la marâtre. Elle me fit un sourire hypocrite et me prit dans ses bras. Je n'aimais pas les câlins. Tout le monde le savait, même elle. Mon père arriva ensuite et me prit aussi dans ses bras. Il était grand donc il devait se baisser. Les deux gamins arrivèrent ensuite et me dirent juste bonsoir, c'est pas plus mal comme ça. On se dirigea vers le salon et on se mit autour de la grande table pour partager un repas. Ce repas débuta silencieusement. Personne ne parlait, on était trop occupé à manger. Puis mon père brisa ce silence.

"Comment vas-tu Beca ?

\- Bien, merci.

\- Tu te plais à Barden ?

\- Les cours viennent juste de commencer.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais en général tu aimes dire que tu n'aimes pas sans avoir goûté.

\- Je n'aime pas Barden, satisfait ?

\- Fait attention au ton que tu emploies avec moi.

\- Bien sur. Docteur.

\- Beca !

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as prit tes médicaments ? Je suppose que non. _Intervint la marâtre._

\- C'est pas tes affaires !

\- Un peu ! Tu manques de respect à mon mari devant nos enfants.

\- T'as juste déchiré une famille, ce sera jamais vraiment ton mari. Et si tu te sens trop importante actuellement, oublie pas qu'il y a sept milliards de personnes sur Terre et qu'elles valent toutes mieux que toi.

\- Sorts d'ici Beca. _Ordonna mon père._

\- T'as raison, je vois pas pourquoi je suis venue.

\- Parce que je te l'ai demandé.

\- J'aurais dû refuser.

\- Surement.

\- T'es un bel hypocrite."

Sur ces mots je me leva et quitta leur maison qui me donna la nausée. Comment pouvaient-ils tous être aussi cons ? J'avais besoin d'aire. Je laissa mes jambes me guider. Sur le chemin, je croisa beaucoup de groupe de filles ou de garçons. Je ne les regardais pas jusqu'à ce que je vis une chevelure rouge bien trop familière. Je commença à pleurer d'énervement. Puis je la vis se diriger vers moi avec Aubrey et Stacie.

* * *

 _ **Je plaide coupable, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté haha. Mais pour ma défense j'ai eu des vacances mouvementés (d'ailleurs les votre ce sont bien passées ?). Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'ai été inspiré par la musique "Moving On" de Kodaline pour l'écrire.**_

 _ **Pour savoir qui a trouvé la bonne solution pour le secret de Beca, je vous invite à attendre que j'ai finis d'écrire le prochain chapitre et que je le poste :).**_

 _ **Comment toujours, dites moi ce que vous pensez du chapitre, toutes les critiques constructives sont les bienvenus.**_

 _ **Peace.**_

 _ **Some.**_


	8. Que se déroule-t-il dans sa tête ?

**Que se déroule-t-il dans sa tête ?**

 _Point de vue de Chloe_.

Beca hantait mes pensées j'avais l'impression de la voire dans tous les visages que je croisais, j'entendais sa voix partout où j'allais. Elle ne me quittait pas pourtant elle n'était pas près de moi comme je le souhaitais. Elle me manquait même si je ne la connaissais pas vraiment. Elle était très mystérieuse et, étrangement, j'étais attirée par ça en grande partie. Puis il y avait son sourire, il était d'une beauté et elle le laissait paraître tellement rarement qu'il est devenu un trésor. Il y a aussi sa façon de répondre sarcastiquement, j'avais vite compris qu'elle se protégeait simplement en répondant de cette façon désagréable. Elle était très peu aimable mais je l'aimais malgré tout. Je devais être folle pour aimer une personne de dé avait du vivre quelque chose de vraiment blessant pour être comme ça. Elle s'était forgée qu'une armure en devenant cet être horrible.

Après qu'elle soit devenue distante avec moi, j'ai décidé de me changer les idées en allant à cette stupide soirée à un club miteux avec Stacie et Aubrey. J'avais vraiment le moral dans les chaussettes. En attendant pour entrer, dans ce club qui m'aiderait à oublier mes soucis avec une bonne dose d'alcool, je regardais un peu atour de moi. C'est alors que je la vis: Beca était là, et elle pleurait seule. Je ne sais pas si elle m'avait vue mais je me dirigea directement vers elle sans même y avoir réfléchit. Stacie et Aubrey était étonnée et mirent du temps avant de comprendre ce qui guidait mes jambes. Beca nous vit arriver, elle me regarda droit dans les yeux avec ce regard briser dans lequel se déroulait une tempête. Je me demandais si elle avait peur ou si elle était soulagée de voir un visage familier, de voir mon visage. Lorsqu'on arriva à côté d'elle, elle me fixa sans rien dire puis se laissa tomber dans mes bras. Elle pleurait, son tout entier tremblait. Elle ne s'arrêtait pas et moi, je me disais que le monde entier était en train de tomber en miette. J'étais révoltée. Je voulais que tout s'arrête, ses pleurs qui me brisait, cette musique horrible et le moment d'inconfort dont Stacie et Aubrey étaient les victimes.

Je voulais savoir ce qui avait causé de telles larmes sur des joues si délicates. Alors qu'elle étouffait un autre sanglot elle me demanda de l'emmener loin d'ici, et mon coeur tressaillit, d'abord parce que sa voix m'avait tant manqué puis parce qu'elle voulait qu'on s'échappe ensemble. Je leva mon regard sur Aubrey, elle prit alors le contrôle des opérations. On se dirigeait toutes les quatre vers le dortoir d'Aubrey donc celui de Beca. Une fois arrivée, Beca était légèrement calmée. Elle alla directement dans sa salle de bain, pour se doucher je supposa. Seulement, après plusieurs minutes je commença à m'inquiéter puis je l'entendis encore pleurer. Je toqua légèrement et lui parla à travers la porte:

"Beca ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Rien je vais bien.

\- Moi aussi je pleure quand je vais bien... Aller Beca c'est moi tu peux me faire confiance.

\- Non.

\- Sérieux ? Aller !

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Chloé.

\- Je peux au moins essayer."

Elle ouvra la porte lentement, me regarda, me fit un sourire et alla dans son lit. Aubrey et Stacie décidèrent d'aller faire un tour, puis en profiter pour acheter du café étant donné que la nuit s'annonçait longue. Je m'asseyais sur le lit de Aubrey et je regarda Beca qui me fixait en retour. Elle avait un regard vide, je doute même qu'elle me voyait. Puis alors elle marmonna quelque choses que je pus entendre, je lui demanda de répéter et une fois de plus je ne comprenais pas réellement. Elle répéta encore une fois et cette fois-ci ce fut clair et bien distinct.

* * *

 ** _Hola everyone ! Ça fait littéralement des années que cette histoire n'a pas été update mais voici la suite ! Je m'excuse à toutes ces personnes qui ont autant attendu, ceci ne se reproduira pas je l'espère. Je re-posterais un chapitre surement la semaine prochaine histoire de me faire patienter. En tout cas le secret de Beca est sur le point d'éclater. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'ai écouté Friend de Ed Sheeran pour ce chapitre (je vous conseil donc ce titre). Enfin je sais que ça fait un moment que j'ai pas posté alors si vous avez des questions quelconques me/nous concernant ou meme sur l'histoire les reviews sont fait pour ! Laissez un max de reviews ça nous motive toujours ! Avec beaucoup d'amour !_**

 ** _Peace_**

 ** _Some._**


End file.
